Make them sweat
by tinkabelle26
Summary: Shirtless Charming,Killian and Robin.


It had been decided that the Jolly Roger would be dismantled for its Enchanted wood. Killian silently wept but knew it was for the best. He was willing do to anything that would help him get to his Swan. It was just a ship. Emma was his heart and home. The Jolly Roger was not home but merely a place he lay his head. There was so much death surrounding it Killian was partially glad that the blood stained wood was being used for is not to say Killian was not heartbroken that his ship was being torn apart. He knew it was his hands that needed to strip away the wood and not just Charming and Robin who gladly volunteered. He could not allow his mates to do it alone.

Charming not caring what it took to get his daughter back had thrown his crimson shirt on the green Enchanted Forest grass. Robin followed suit when he knew that the savior would be the only one to save them from the Wicked Witch's curse. Killian reluctantly unbuttoned the 6 buckles to his vest and threw it to the ground. Not long after the black shirt that covered his chest followed. This was for Emma. That simple thought made him smile because somehow his mind created the idea he was taking his shirt off for her and it won't be the last time.

The Enchanted Forest sun was hot that day. Even the breeze that was barely noticeable was warm. There was no relief to be found. The day was hottest it had ever been or that they had remembered. Charming, Robin and Killian were carefully pulling away at the wood off the port side of the Jolly Roger. These would be the easiest to replace and for either Regina or the fairies to enchant when time came. The dwarves had offered to help but Charming had recommended that they find the closest village and gather tools for Gepetto to recreate the cabinet.

Off in the distance under the shade of an old and rather large oak tree sat Regina and Snow White while attempting to stay cool. They both silently complained to the other how the curse could return them in the most uncomfortable of clothing. Regina in her signature high collar black gown and Snow in her heavy white cloak that covered not only her new baby bump but the white gown she wore underneath. They felt like they were suffocating under the heavy garments. They would do anything for air conditioning and a cold drink from Granny's even if it came with sass and council.

It didn't help that Snow and Regina were drinking in the sight of their shirtless men. The sweat covering every inch of visible skin on them. The tiny of beads of sweat that traced arm, back and chest muscles as if it were being traced by their own delicate fingers. If all three men hadn't had the hard laborious lifestyle of shephard,thief and pirate you would swear that the gods themselves molded their perfectly sculpted bodies with their own hands out of the finest clay. There was no denying the hard life had been very good to them.

Charming and Robin standing side by side as the pulled a stubborn plank of wood. Their back muscles flexing to create the perfect pathway for the sweat to drain down the middle of the back and soak into the already damp fabric of their leather pants. Killian had picked up his for a second time so far. The sweat making his leather pants slip to reveal the top of the round delicious ass that would have made Emma bite into it as if it were an apple. He placed a pile of planks on the ground next to the work station they had created. His strong forearm muscles took perfect form as he released them. Even with the contraption that held his hook taking up valuable footage on his body it was hard to miss the sight of his toned arms.

Suddenly a short round and frumpy shadow appeared in front on the two women. A shadow that obstructed their glorious view. Slowly and in sync the women raised their heads to see Grumpy standing in front of them. They were not pleased. The Enchanted Forest sun was making them miserable and the sight of eye candy was making them happy,very happy.

"What?" Regina asked behind clenched teeth.

"We got everything for Gepetto to build the cabinet. Once the guys are done he can start building the cabinet. It should only take a ..."He was suddenly interrupted.

"Fine" Regina said as she shewed him away with her hand. "Go. Find something to do or a mine."

"Good to know nothing has changed around here" Grumpy mumbled still blocking their view.

"MOVE!" the women yelled out.

Grumpy obliged with a quickness. Snow turned her head to see him briskly walking away before sweetly blaming her outburst on hormones.

The men were out of their line of sight. Like hungry lioness they scanned the area for where they could be. Regina tapped Snow on the shoulder to point out where they were standing. Belle had brought over three canteens of water over to the men to help cool them off. The three sweetly thanked her profusely. With baited breath Regina and Snow watched them unscrew the caps to their canteens. They quickly sat up straight with wide eyes as they watched each one take a quick gulp of water and pour some over their head. The water quickly soaked into the scorching bodies. Their hair was damped and dripping down onto their bodies. None of the men caring to stop the relief it gave them. Water dripped off hard pectoral muscles and onto washboard abs. Snow and Regina would have given anything to lick the water off their abs before it became vapor. Taste the mix of salt and water on their tongue and lips.

"Oh my" Regina breathed out as she became to chew on her bottom lip.

"It's not wrong if I go over and see how they are doing, right? They are building this for my daughter after all. I should check on the progress." Snow said shifting to get up.

"Down Princess. If anyone is going it's me. " Regina put her arm out to stop her from getting up.

"The only place you'd be going is to the captains quarters with Robin to see what is under his hood" Snow teased.

"And" Regina retorted. It wasn't a lie after all.

Feeling wanton eyes on them Charming, Robin and Killian glanced over at Snow and Regina. They had been caught in the act. Not feeling one ounce of shame with they gave a come hither smile. Charming and Robin let out a silent laugh as they shook their hair releasing droplets of water. Killian gave his mates the secret guy head nod to go ahead and take a moment. He started to walk back to the Jolly Roger with canteen in hand and wishing Emma was under the tree giving him a wanton look.

Snow and Regina composed themselves as best they could as they watched Charming and Robin walk towards them. Sun kissed muscles glistening from the sweat. Leather pants stuck to sweaty thighs they could notice their muscular formation. They could even notice other parts belonging to a man. Neither could help but lick their lips and let out a small sigh.

"I thought you could use some water." Charming helped Snow off the ground. He pulled her up with such a force that Snow crashed into him. Her nose caught a whiff of his pheromones mixed with his sweat. It was intoxicating. It rose unnecessary heat in her. She couldn't help but bury her face into his bare smooth chest. With her free hand grabbed on arm muscle. Her knees went weak. The hard work had made them firm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just the heat." She managed to say.

"Here drink some water" Charming handed her the canteen.

"No. I'm ok. You need it more than me. You're working in that hot sun. Pulling wood off the Jolly Roger. Which has to be hard and back breaking" Snow had not realized she had begun to paw at Charming's chest. Nails lightly scratching away at the layer of sweat that covered it before reaching skin. She peaked under up long black lashes to see Charming sheepish grin which broke her from the trance. "But I know you will do anything for us to get back."

Knowing how worked up Snow was at that very moment Charming leaned down as if to kiss her but moved his mouth to her ear. She could feel his hot breath as he hovered over her left ear lope. "Anything" It took everything in her not to grab him by the top of his leather pant and drag him over the hill. Rip off his leather pants and have a few moments of his time.

Letting her need for him take over Snow grabbed him by his face and kissed him. She couldn't resist tasting him. His lips and even his tongue tasted like sweat. Charming stumbled into her as if he planned on pushing her up against the tree behind her. His hands found there way to her lower back and slowly kept moving downward. Neither cared about the company around them. She broke the kiss before things could get out of hand.

"Hormones." She whisper out when she had seen how he kiss had affected him.

Robin walked up to Regina with a very cocky strut to match the grin on his face. The only thought on his mind was how far could he push the Queen today with his boyish antics. He tucked his thumb into his leather pants and pulled them down enough to make sure want to touch him. Regina stay stoned face as to give nothing away. Inside her heart raced at the thought of what was hidden underneath his leather pants he so strategically thought to lower.

"Your majesty" He held his hand out to her. Regina took it delicately as he helped her up.

"Robin" She bushed invisible dirt off her. She needed to get her hands off of him as quickly as possible or no good would come from it. He was able to send tingles up her spine with the lightest touch. "I'm assuming you're here to tell me how the ships dismantling is going."

"Of course what other reason would I have your majesty" He loved letting her title slip from his lips. He knew how the sexual undertone stirred a fire in her. He could see it in her eyes. Robin began to unscrew the top of the canteen to bring to his lips. "Water?"

"Yes thank you." Regina took the canteen from him and gently placed it to her lip. Making sure he noticed her movement. She kept her dark eyes locked on the deep blue that watched her intently. Not once did she blink. Not even when she pulled the canteen away. Seductively she wiped the excess water away with her thumb as she handed him back his canteen.

Robin drank next and once again watched Regina. This was their game. Make the other cave first. They both wanted nothing more than to give in. Drinking rather quickly water began to slowly spill from the side of his mouth and down this neck. Regina followed the water all the way down his chest and down to his hip bone where it sat. Before Robin could wipe away the water on the side of his lips Regina had taken two steps towards him. With a tight grip she held onto his side. Her hand nearly slipping because of the mixture of sweat and water covering his body. On tip toe she kissed the corner of his mouth to drink the last drop of water. Her right hand traced the happy trail that lead down to the not so small tension that was between them. She allowed her hand to hover only for a brief moment before stepping away and giving him a silver grin. He didn't know whether he wanted forget his manners and kiss or scream for the way she had teased him.

"We better get back to dismantling the Jolly Roger" Charming said as he lightly hit Robin on the arm. Waking him from the spell Regina had put him under with her behavior.

Charming and Robin said nothing else and began walking back to the Jolly Roger. Suddenly Robin stopped and turned around back to Regina who was already seated under the tree again with Snow.

"Well indeed, your majesty" He yelled out with a smirk on his lips in regards to the dismantling of the ship. He turned back around and kept walking.

"Did he say well endowed or well indeed because..."

Snow left out a small laugh "I think he said indeed"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. They had gone back to staring at the men work. You could see the progress that they had made. Several planks had been removed safely. The bare bones of the Jolly Roger were being exposed.

"You know it is a shame that Emma isn't here" Regina said noticing Killain who had taken a small break.

It truly was a shame Emma wasn't there. She was missing the site of Killian once again pouring the now warm water over his head. His hands running through thick block locks before shaking out whatever was left in his hair. The water rolling down his chest was amplifing his glorious chest hair. It followed the scars that were scattered along his chest that were sure to have a story. He wiped his hands on the back of his leather pants which once again had begun to fall. Killian was just as well built as the Jolly Roger. Marvelous and nothing small about him.

"I'm pretty sure Emma will get to enjoy him pretty soon" Snow responded with a wide eyed smile. At that very moment she had comed to the realization that Killian was dismantling his home to be with her daughter.


End file.
